


Salt Water

by Reused_memes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reused_memes/pseuds/Reused_memes
Summary: Norman POV





	Salt Water

Norman swims around his bowl, blowing bubbles and swishing his tail. He looks around the room as he circles his home, his gils perk as he hears the door open and in walks his daddies.

Norman moves quickly in his enthusiasm, trying to get their attention. Instead he's met with Daddy Dan letting out high pitched noise. He stops and views out at his parents. 

He watches as Phil strips Dan down before taking off his own pants and sitting down on the couch, his cock upright. Norman feels a little tingle in his fishy parts as he looks on. 

Dan crawls into Phil's lap and hovers over Daddy Phil's thick cock. As Dan lowers himself down and let's out a high keen, Norman lowers to the rocks and begins to rub his scales against them. 

As Norman continues to watch Phil thrust into Dan and make the younger bounce, the small fish rubs harder, but is highly confused with his feelings. 

The fucking before the fish bowl comes to an end as Dan and Phil cum, Norman still watching. Dan pops off Phil's dick, cum on both their thighs. Norman focuses his eyes back to Phil's dick and feels a warm gush from his gils, a murky white begins to mix with the water.

The bowl becomes cloudy as Dan looks over.

"Why's it look like someone came in the fish bowl?" Dan asks.

"What do you mean?" Phil asks and looks over as Dan struts over to the bowl.

Dan dips his finger in the water, then looks at the sticky substance on him. He looks over at Phil and smirks, "Think our little fishy liked the show. We'll have to let him play next time."


End file.
